Bet
by seokcream
Summary: Wonwoo bertaruh dengan Jihoon bahwa Mingyu akan masuk dalam ranking 3 besar terbawah dikelas. Tapi taruhan bodohnya malah membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan Mingyu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi Mingyu sudah dijodohkan. Bagaimana nasib cinta Wonwoo? Seventeen's fic! MingyuxWonwoo! Meanie! Twoshoot. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Kryseuthelle present**

 **.**

.

.

 _Bet_ [Twoshoot]

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. Meanie!

With other cast ofc.

.

.

.

Romance. School life. Boys Love. Shounen-Ai. AU. Etc.

Typo everywhere. Sedikit adegan plak plak(?)

DLDR.

.

.

.

Start now

.

.

.

 **Illsan High School.**

 **grade XII-4.**

"Jihoon kau sudah mengerjakan pr mu?" Jihoon menggeleng. Untuk masalah Biologi, dia benar benar tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Lee Jihoon. Siapa yang tak kenal dengannya? Remaja berusia 18 tahun adalah termasuk siswa yang populer- dikalangan seme. Tubuhnya yang mungil, mata yang sipit dan melengkung indah ketika tersenyum, bibir pink yang menggoda, rambutnya yang halus seperti kain sutra dan- sifatnya yang ehm galak. Namun siapa peduli? Fisiknya mengalahkan sifat yang ia miliki.

"Aku tau apa yang ingin kau ucapkan Jihoon, dan aku tidak mau" Wajah Jihoon memelas. Jika sudah seperti ini, sahabatnya Jeon Wonwoo tidak akan tega. Benar benar Lee Jihoon.

"Astaga Jihoon, hentikan wajah puppy mu itu. Kau seperti santapan lezat bagi seme-seme dikelas ini" Ya Jihoon si bodo amat, toh ya dia tidak tertarik dengan siapa siapa saat ini.

"Biarkan saja. Memang aku peduli? Tch" Semua seme yang menatapnya menjadi sedikit kecewa.

"Cepat kerjakan pr mu dan ikut aku ke perpustakaan setelah ini. Aku ingin mencari refrensi untuk membuat puisi baru"

"Hmm yaya" Wonwoo merengut. Laki laki bersurai hitam itu sudah biasa jika Jihoon menyontek pr Biologi nya. Jeon Wonwoo itu siapa? Jika kau tanya siapa dia, mari saya jelaskan.

Peringkat paralel 1 di SMA Illsan. Sudah ketauan kan? Dia murid paling pintar di sekolahnya- sering mengikuti olimpiade antar sekolah ataupun antar provinsi. Sering membawa medali emas untuk sekolahnya. Dan cukup banyak juga yang naksir dengannya seperti Lee Seokmin- ketua tim basket sekolahnya, Hong Jisoo- ketua padus sekolahnya dan masih banyak lagi. Sifatnya cukup ramah tapi sangat tidak suka jika diganggu saat belajar. Pernah seseorang iseng menganggunya dan berakhir dengan hidung yang patah. Well kejadian itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bagi anak anak sekolahnya bahwa Wonwoo benar benar maniak belajar. Fisiknya? Hmm dia tinggi, tampan, dan berwajah emo. Yang lainnya? Bibir tipis yang menggoda, mata yang tajam dan sipit, hidungnya yang mancung, dan ekspresinya ketika tersenyum akan membuatmu benar-benar terjebak dalam pesonanya.

"Nah selesai juga huft~" Pipi Jihoon menggembung lucu, Wonwoo yang melihatnya gemas langsung menepuk pelan pipi Jihoon.

"Ayo cepat, aku benar benar tidak tahan disini!"

"Hummm" Jihoon memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan memasukkan buku Wonwoo sekalian ke tasnya. Mereka berjalan melewati kelas kelas lain. Ada yang berpapasan dengan mereka dan tersenyum sopan. Ada juga yang yang cari perhatian dengan mereka. Bahkan ada gadis yang genit sampai mencolek pipi Wonwoo. Untung saja Wonwoo tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

"Kau benar benar populer dikalangan gadis gadis itu Woo-ie. Aku? Hanya dikalangan para seme dan itu benar benar memuakan" Wonwoo tertawa pelan dan sedikit menyenggol Jihoon.

"Kau tau? Pada saat tidak ada kau, aku juga diganggu oleh seme seme kurang aja itu" Mata Jihoon melotot. Jadi yang waktu itu membuat Taehyung masuk uks dengan kaki yang membiru itu-

"Iya, Taehyung yang aku tendang kakinya sampai biru"

"Kau atlet karate? Benar benar kau Jeon. Anak pejabat saja kau tendang kakinya. Luar biasa" Suara tepuk tangan dari Jihoon dibalas dengan tawa Wonwoo.

"Ahaha aku mantan anak karate waktu masih smp dulu"

"Pantas saja"

"Lagian aku sekarang su- akh" Wonwoo meringis, bahunya baru saja kena ujung papan yang biasanya digunakan untuk ujian.

"Astaga, saya minta maaf" Lelaki bersurai coklat yang menabraknya membungkuk berulang kali dan malah mendapat omelan dari Jihoon.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Makanya kalau lihat lihat dulu!" Semprot Jihoon.

"Maaf, saya anak baru. Dan ini kali pertama saya masuk ke sekolah ini" Oh. Murid baru toh. Pantas saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan jangan membungkuk terus. Punggungmu bisa sakit" Lelaki itu akhirnya menegakan badannya dan tatapannya bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu?"

"Hyung?"

"Kalian kenal?" Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengangguk.

"Mingyu adalah teman masa kecilku, dia pindah disaat kelas 5, kami sekelas. Umurnya dan umurku berbeda hanya beberapa bulan jadi dia memanggilku Hyung"

Bibir Jihoon membulat "Maaf aku asal semprot tadi hehe"

Mingyu tersenyum maklum dan mengangguk.

"Jadi kau mau kemana Gyu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku? Ke ruang kelasku. Kelas XII-4 dimana ya hyung?"

"K-kau sekelas denganku?" Wonwoo menganga. Dia sekelas dengan Mingyu? Lagi?

"Ralat- kami" Kaki Jihoon sedikit menyenggol kaki Wonwoo.

"Kelasmu juga hyung? Whaa daebak!"

"I-iya. Kelasnya nanti tinggal lurus terus naik tangga 1 lantai belok kiri nanti ada tulisan nya kok" Lelaki bersurai itu mengangguk sekali lagi dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu segera pergi ke kelas barunya.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke perpustakaan.

"Aku berani bertaruh Mingyu jadi ranking terakhir di kelas kita" Tiba tiba Wonwoo berucap seperti itu. Jihoon kaget. Anak setampan itu ranking terakhir?

"Kau bercanda Wonwoo, dia memegang papan yang berisi soal soal. Dia sedang belajar. Dia pasti pintar" Guman Jihoon. Namun Wonwoo masih menggeleng keras dan menatap Jihoon.

"Dari SD dia selalu ranking terakhir, dan pernah ranking 16 dan itupun karena dia selalu menyontek pr ku. Aku merasa dimanfaatkan. Gila kan?"

"Tapi jaman sudah berubah Woo-ie. Sekarang dia sudah kelas 12. Bisa sampai ke jenjang setinggi ini bagaimana bisa?" Wonwoo mendengus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" Lelaki berwajah emo itu menoleh. Taruhan? Astaga Jihoon.

"Taruhan apa dulu?"

"Kalo dia ranking 3 besar. Tembak dia. Didepan kelas"

"Kau gila Jihoon! Mana mau aku" Jihoon tertawa kecil.

"Hei, hanya tembak saja. Bilang saja dare. Susah sekali kau ini Jeon" Bibir Wonwoo tersenyum miring.

"Dan jika dia masuk rangking 3 besar dari bawah kau harus jadian dengan Soonyoung- ketua klub dance sekolah kita"

 **Plak!**

"Aduh! Apa apaan kau ini- akh kepalaku" Kepala Wonwoo baru saja dipukul Jihoon. Pukulan Jihoon juga tidak main main tadi. Benar benar sakit.

"Yang benar saja dengan Soonyoung! Yang lain yang lain" Melihat Wonwoo menggeleng dengan pose yang uhm- 404 error not found membuat Jihoon melotot.

"Baiklah baiklah! Aku menyerah. Sialan"

"Yashh! Ayo cepat ke perpustakaan!" Mereka berdua akhirnya berlomba siapa yang sampai perpustakaan duluan. How cute they're.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, semua siswa sudah bersiap siap untuk pulang.

Jihoon menepuk pelan pundak Wonwoo, "Jangan lupa taruhannya~" Bisik Jihoon.

"Ya ya berisik tau" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas. Ingat saja anak kecil ini- ups.

"Sampai Jumpa besok. Kerjakan pr kalian! Pagi pagi di ruangan saem semua buku pr kalian harus ada. Paling lambat mengumpulkan jam 10 pagi. Jika telat nilai kalian saem coret. Mengerti?" Semua murid mengeluh dan mengangguk. Jam 10 masih terlalu pagi bagi mereka.

"Ne Saem" Ujar mereka serentak dan sedikit lesu. Gurunya memang tau cara menyiksa muridnya. Gurunya mengangguk dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku lihat punyamu saja ya besok?"

"Sudah susah seperti ini masih saja disuruh ngumpulin pagi pagi"

"Ngerjain bareng aja yuk?"

"Kerumah mu saja ayo"

"Andai aku punya mesin waktu"

Dan masih banyak keluhan murid murid kelas tersebut. Nasib pelajar kelas akhir memang.

"Hyung?" Wonwoo yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Jihoon menoleh.

"Ya? Ada apa Gyu?"

"Pulang bareng sama aku ya?" Tangan Jihon sudah mendorong Wonwoo pelan seakan memang menyuruh Wonwoo untuk pulang dengan Mingyu dan mengangguk angguk.

"Apaan sih adek kecil- eh yaampun lupa" Langsung saja Jihoon melihat kepala Wonwoo yang menjadi sasaran empuknya. Kebetulan sekali Jihoon memegang botok minum. Wonwoo sudah gemetar. Mampuslah kau Wonwoo.

 **Dugh /ini apa-_-)**

"JIHOON INI SAKITTTT" Mingyu melotot. Jihoon benar benar galak. Benar apa kata Seungcheol- ketua kelasnya.

Kalau botolnya dari plastik sih ya Wonwoo masih maklum. Tapi kali ini kebetulan atau memang hari sial bagi Wonwoo bahwa Jihoon membawa botol minum berlapis besi milik kakaknya. Wonwoo tidak berbohong. Rasanya benar benar sakit.

"Jangan pernah bilang aku adek kecil lagi kalau kau tidak mau masuk ugd Woo-ie" Hanya terdengar suara 'hmm' yang sangat kecil dari Wonwoo.

"Bagus bagus. Kau pulang saja dengan Mingyu. Aku sudah dijemput! Annyeong!" Anak kecil- tidak, maksudnya Jihoon melambai lucu dan berlali keluar kelas.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo cukup lama, "Masih sakit?" Akhirnya Mingyu memberanikan diri untuk mengelus kepala Wonwoo yang terkena timpukan 'botol maut' Jihoon.

"Ya begitulah" Sambil terus memegang kepalanya yang sakit Wonwoo dan Mingyu berjalan keluar kelas. Mereka pulang bersama karena kata Mingyu rumah mereka bertetangga. Dan Wonwoo baru tau itu.

"Hyung, nanti aku ke rumahmu ya?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Mau apa?" Hembusan angin sore yang lewat disekitar mereka sedikit membuat rambut Wonwoo terbang. Mingyu terpesona dan diam tidak melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Gyu? Mingyu?" Masih saja sama. Mingyu masih terpesona dengan Wonwoo. Matanya menelusuri wajah Wonwoo yang menurutnya manis. Dengan mata sipit dan bibir tipis itu membuat Mingyu-

 **Plak.**

"Hyungggg" Mingyu meringis. Kepalanya baru saja dipukul Wonwoo. Sakit sakit sakit.

"Kau ini ditanya daritadi juga"

"Maaf Hyung- kau terlihat manis tadi makanya aku tidak dengar kau bicara apa"

"AKU LAKI LAKI DAN AKU TIDAK MANIS!" Teriakan Wonwoo cukup membuat Mingyu hampir jatuh. Bukan karena menyeramkan, justru malah cenderung terlihat seperti anak kucing yang marah ketika makanannya diambil oleh saudaranya. Dan itu semakin membuat Mingyu jatuh kedalam pesona Jeon Wonwoo. Saking terpesonanya Mingyu baru sadar bahwa Wonwoo sudah jauh berjalan didepannya.

"Hyung! Tungguuuu" Dan Wonwoo pun yang mendengar suara Mingyu langsung berlari. Kejar kejaran ya. Hmm leh ugha(?)

.

.

.

Wonwoo menenggelamkan dirinya dalan selimut. Dia lelah hari ini. Otaknya benar benar butuh istirahat.

 **Ceklek.**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Sayang, ayo makan malam"

Ternyata nyonya Jeon yang masuk.

"Iya eomma, 5 menit lagi" Sang eomma mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu menutup pintu kamar puteranya lagi.

 **Snowflakes snowflakes lilttle snowflakes little snowflakes falling from the sky~**

 **Snowflakes snow-**

"Halo?" Oh suara ponsel Wonwoo toh. Cute sekali.

"Halo Hyung~"

"Siapa? Kenal? Saya engga kenal. Udah ya saya tutup"

"Eh hyung, pelan pelan nanya nya. Ini aku, Mingyu" Lagi lagi Mingyu. Ya ampun anak ini lagi.

"Ada apa? Aku mau makan malam. Jangan menganggu" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku akan kerumah mu 30 menit lagi. Aku mau mengerjakan pr bersama. Tidak ada penolakan. Bye hyung"

 **Tut tut tut.**

Sambungan telfon sepihak dari Mingyu mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Wonwoo mendengus, "Ck, dia pikir siapa dia. Harusnya aku yang memutus sambungannya tadi bukan dia. Sialan" Lelaki itu terus saja menggerutu sampai meja makan pun masih saja menggerutu. Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon bingung. Anak nya ini kenapa?

"Kau kenapa sayang? Kenapa menggerutu terus?" Nyonya Jeon yang tidak tahan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Mingyu eomma, dia membuatku kesal dari tadi"

"Mingyu? Ah cal-" Mulutnya Appa Wonwoo sudah disumpal saja dengan kimbab oleh istrinya. Sudah disumpal tambah dipelototin pula.

"Cal apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Maksudnya, calamin buat Mingyu ya dari eomma sama appa" Orang tuanya tersenyum dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk malas.

 **Ting tong.**

"Dek, bukain pintunya ada tamu"

"Wonwoo Hyung saja, malas ah"

"Jungkook buka pintunya" Anak bernama Jungkook tersebut masih saja diam. Bandel ya kamu.

"Dasar anak bandel" Satu jitakan dari Wonwoo mendarat di kepalanya, dan ia hanya merengut sambil menghabiskan makanan nya.

Wonwoo dengan ogah ogahan berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Siap- lho" Wajah Wonwoo sudah emo ditambah flat gara gara yang datang Mingyu. Halah.

"Kan tadi aku bilang mau kesini Hyung 30 menit lagi" Cengiran dari Mingyu malah membuat Wonwoo semakin flat. Dan Mingyu yang menyelonong masuk kerumah nya langsung benar benar membuat Wonwoo ingin menendang anak ini keluar sekarang. Tidak punya sopan santun.

Kebetulan sekali Eomma, Appa Wonwoo dan Jungkook ingin pergi ke acara pernikahan anaknya teman Appanya Wonwoo.

"Appa? Eomma? Mau kemana? Ini juga ikut ikutan" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ke acara pernikahan anak nya teman appa. Kamu dirumah saja dengan Mingyu ya? Mingyu-ya, titip Wonwoo ne" Mingyu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Appa, aku ikut saja ya~ bosan dirumah" Wajah Wonwoo memelas ingin ikut, tapi Appanya menggeleng.

"Pr belum selesai mau ikut? Tidak, selesaikan dulu dengan Mingyu. Sudah ya, appa, eomma sama Jungkook pergi dulu" Melihat kepergian orang tuanya benar benar menyiksanya. Dia harus berdua dirumah dengan Mingyu.

"Ayo Hyung ke kamarmu! Dan ajari aku pr ini" Wonwoo sudah pasrah tangannya ditarik oleh Mingyu kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa kau mengerti?" Lelaki yang ditanya itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Astaga Kim Mingyu, aku sudah menjelaskan nya panjang lebar selama 3 kali dan kau belum juga mengerti?" Lagi lagi gelengan lagi yang Wonwoo dapat dari Mingyu.

 **Drtt drtt.**

Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya dan melihat pesan dari Jihoon.

 **From : Jihoon galak**

 **To : Wonwoo emo**

 ** _Jangan lupa taruhannya_** **!**

Bibir Wonwoo tersenyum miring, ia pasti menang dari Jihoon. Tadi saja Mingyu tidak mengerti apa yang Wonwoo jelaskan.

 _Aku pasti menang Jihoon. Lihat saja, batin Wonwoo sambil senyum senyum sendiri._

"Hyung sehat?"

.

.

.

.

TBC :'V

 **Halloo~ sorry ya yang catch belum bisa dilanjutin~ sebagai gantinya saya kasih ff twoshoot ini hehe e.e maaf bangettt. Saya butuh review juga buat ff ini;) jangan bosen bosennya baca ff saya ya(?) Thankyou yang udah review karya saya yang sebelum sebelumnya~ aku sayang kalian(?) 5555.**

 **Jakarta, 160115**

 _ **Kryseuthelle.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**not an update.**

Maaf ya buat bet, file nya ilang semuaㅡ_ㅡ

Maaf banget ini gabisa dilanjut aduh aduh aduh ):

sebagai gantinya, aku upload yang baru.

cuma ficlet, tapi aku harap kalian suka.

maaf sekali lagi ): lafyaaa ):

Jakarta, 161120

오후 10:21

 _ **Seokcream**_ _._


End file.
